Above All Else
by Lollipop456
Summary: My first KA fic! A young servant in Arthur's castle escapes from servitude with help from Lancelot. What neither one expects to break all the rules and fall in love. LancelotxOC
1. Chapter 1

Lancelot discussed plans of attack with his king named Arthur, when suddenly two guards came into the room. Dragging a young woman by the locks of her hair, they thrusted her onto the floor. A slight blood mark laid across the cobble stones, as the young woman raised her head and wiped the blood off her nose and lip.

"Who is this?" Arthur asked

"A thief, my lord. We caught her outside the castle walls, TRYING to steal one of your horses; some fresh wine and bread were within in her tow." One of the guards explained

The young woman drew her long Russet locks behind her ears as the king himself offered her hand off the ground, she curtseyed for him and Lancelot and smiled gratefully at her king.

"What is your name, maiden?" Arthur asked

"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn." The young woman whispered, her cheeks red with embarassment.

"Are you ashamed of your name?" Lancelot asked

"No, sir. It's not a Christian name to most, and for revealing it as such I know I must die." Evelyn said nervously

"No one dies by name or class if I have anything to say about it." Arthur whispered to Evelyn

"Sir, she stole from your home! And the punishment for stealing as we know...is death by the noose." Another guard explained

"Then I must make an expection to my own rule. She will not be hanged, but stealing is STILL a crime...Put her in the dungeon for one night only for making off with the food, and then make sure she washes all my horses by dawn seeing as she wished to ride off with them." Arthur ordered

One of the guards took Evelyn by her left arm and forced it behind her back, the other guard did the same with her opposing limb. Evelyn turned her head and as a great fear shined in her eyes, a greater light shined...the light of newfound love for Arthur's greatest knight.


	2. Refuge

Evelyn was placed in the dungeon, she went to a corner of her cell as rats scurried around her feet; the young woman threw a rock and scared them off, as she began to let out a gentle cry. Evelyn had a reason for stealing, she had her own mouth to feed after her parent's died from an outbreak of pneumonia. She could not hunt, nor could she fish, but she could run pretty fast and that was made good for stealing; only this time it failed. Evelyn did not like stealing, infact it would often make her sick to her stomach; and now here she found herself in Arthur's dungeon for performing a crime that could've been prevented. As her eyes grew weary from exhaustation, she could hear a voice.

"I wish to see the young lady who was brought here in the last hour." The voice demmanded

"What for?" The guard sneered

"She is my sister." The man said softly

"Very well...Only for a moment." The guard concluded.

The guard led the man to Evelyn's cell, Evelyn stood to her feet and watched as the man entered her cell. His face was covered with a scarf, Evelyn curtseyed for him; he unveiled his face, Evelyn gasped.

"It's you." Evelyn whispered

The man was indeed Lancelot, he helped Evelyn to her feet and led her back to her sitting place, he sat himself down next to her.

"What are you doing in here? You could be caught and the king could take away everything you have." Evelyn panicked

"He would never do that, besides I have no intention of getting caught in here.I just came to see if were all right, make sure you weren't injured in anyway." Lancelot explained

"I'm all right. But I won't be if they find you and kill you." Evelyn said in an urgent voice

"Why do you act so concerned for my well being, milday?" Lancelot asked

"I'm not, I'm concerned for mine. Can you possibly picture the stories we will start if we are seen together? A knight of the table and a commoner who has nothing to eat but the dust off the floor." Evelyn said softly

"Why do you not find yourself worthy of anyone's presence?" Lancelot asked

"Can you not see, sir? Can you not see a peasant woman who is unworthy and so below normal class that she shall not be able to see the sun in the sky, nor the moon in the evening? For that is all I can see of myself." Evelyn mused

"Milday..." Lancelot sighed "Evelyn..."

Evelyn looked at Lancelot, surprised to hear him call her by name.

"You are a young woman, a thief, that fact cannot be denied. But I see this purity in you, that I have failed to see in the other women that hold residence in this kingdom." Lancelot remarked

The two could hear the guard returning, Lancelot covered his face back up again and touched Evelyn's cheek.

"I promise. I will find you refuge." Lancelot whispered

The guard opened the door to the cell, Lancelot left Evelyn alone in the darkness. She smiled dreamingly, knowing that Lancelot would indeed keep her safe from her.


	3. A Kiss So Sweet

Evelyn was sent to the stables the next morning to wash the horses, she led a brown stallion from his stall and tied him to a post as she began to bathe him from hoove to head. Lancelot snuck up behind her and covered her eyes, she chuckled.

"I know who is behind me, now I wish to know why he is interfereing with my chores." Evelyn said curiously

Lancelot uncovered Evelyn's eyes and stroked the stallion's mane, he and Evelyn made brief eye contact as she scrub the horse's neck.

"Do it lightly, not to firm. This is MY horse after all." Lancelot scolded with a teasing grin

"Then tell me, my lord. How do you properly bathe a stallion?" Evelyn asked with a small smile

Lancelot gestured for her to join him as he picked up a scrub brush, Evelyn stood in front of Lancelot as he handed the brush to her. He laid his own arm ontop of hers and took her hand, placing it on the horse's stomach.

"Now, circle around the coat." Lancelot ordered

Evelyn began to do so, and quite firmly. Lancelot touched her shoulders, Evelyn flinched a little bit but allowed him to direct her hands.

"Softly, Evelyn. Softly." Lancelot said calmly

Lancelot led Evelyn's hands up and down the horse, nice and smoothly. He would often touch her shoulders and hand, but Evelyn tried not to notice. After they were done, Lancelot turned Evelyn around and kissed her forehead.

"You have yet to find me refuge, sir." Evelyn said softly

"I am trying, Evelyn. I want your refuge to be safe and secure, so I know that no one will harm you." Lancelot remarked

"Why do you care for me, sir?" Evelyn asked

Lancelot could only stare at Evelyn's green eyes, he leaned closer to her face and then pulled himself away.

"I will find you a home, I swear it." Lancelot vowed before he fled the stables.


	4. Fate Entwined

Evelyn was brought before Arthur and his knights, they would all have to make an a unanimous decision on her fate. Evelyn saw there were six knights in all; Tristan, Bors, Galahad, Gawain, Dagonet, and Lancelot.

"You have been charged with theft, do you accept this crime before my council?" Arthur asked

"I do, your Majesty." Evelyn replied

"Some my knights fear me too soft, and believe that you should carry a heavy punishment." Arthur remarked

"While others believe you disserve your freedom." Lancelot added, he and Evelyn shared a small smile.

"If I may ask; WHY did you steal food and attempt to steal my horse?" Arthur asked

"I had not eaten in several days, my lord. I was hungry and there was no food in the marketplace, or none that I could afford..." Evelyn said softly, her head lowered to the ground.

"And the horse?" Tristan asked

Evelyn turned to Tristan, trying hard to keep eye contact on him rather than Lancelot.

"Not to seem forward, sir but I believe that horses should not be kept in stalls all day...I believe they should be free, and if I could've granted that freedom to one of his lord's stallions then-"

"Are you saying that no one has freedom?" Bors asked

"No! That is not what I had said, I just wanted the stallions to be free to live outside the castle walls." Evelyn defended herself

"Now I see. You were going to free one of the stallions and ride off to your own freedom." Bors cried out

"Yes, I was." Evelyn said quietly

"She has insulted you, Arthur. She believes you are not a fair king because you do not grant your subjects freedom, she has insulted your reign." Galahad snapped

"I would never insult you, my lord. Please, just let me return to my home. Please." Evelyn pleaded

"I shall not kill you, but I fear from your insults and story that your punishment must be as it is now...a lifetime of servitude." Arthur decreed.

"Aye." Five of the knights said in unision, all but Lancelot.

"Lancelot? Do you agree with my punishment?" Arthur asked

Evelyn looked to Lancelot, her head shook fiercly. Lancelot turned away from her, Evelyn was confused

"Aye." Lancelot mumbled

Evelyn was removed from the council, Arthur looked to his most trusted knight; seeing a pain flood his eyes. Lancelot got up and left the council, Arthur sighed in remorse.

The next day, Lancelot found Evelyn scrubbing the floors of Arthur's bedchambers. She seemed to be angry with him, Lancelot knew that she had every right to be; she probably felt the ultimate sense of betrayal. Evelyn dipped the rag in the bucket and continued to wash off the floor, trying her best to ignore Lancelot.

"Evelyn...I apologize." Lancelot said simply.

"He is your king, your loyalty is to him." Evelyn said solemnly.

"But it was a mistake, I love Arthur that cannot be denied. But there is this feeling for you that I cannot explain, it's...not love, it's something stronger. Something so strong that I had to leave the council just to get sick on my stomach after sentencing you to this damned punishment." Lancelot explained, he helped Evelyn off the floor.

"The reason I left you in the stables, is because I was afraid...Afraid that if I kissed you, that you would fear me too forward and not return my affections. I asked myself; 'How can I fall in love with someone so quick?' but then I thought about it...this is not love, this is fate." Lancelot continued

"Fate has ultimately changed to betrayal." Evelyn remarked

"It hasn't. I will find you refuge as promised, but we will have to be more sercetive about our plans. Evelyn, I only ask for your love...if not your love, then at least friendship." Lancelot said softly

Evelyn found herself drawing closer to Lancelot, and with no hesistation; she kissed his lips. She felt his hand upon her cheek as they continued to kiss, they pulled apart after two minutes and stared at each other. They both broke down in laughter, Evelyn hugged Lancelot as he kissed her hair.

"I wish time would stand still." Evelyn whispered

"Why is that?" Lancelot asked

"Because this is the only moment in my life where I have felt safe." Evelyn said as she looked into Lancelot's eyes.


	5. Hope

Evelyn was serving dinner to the royal court; it consisted of the King, all of his knights, some lords and some ladies, and some were just there because they were friends of Arthur. Evelyn went around the table serving soup as everyone talked.

"Arthur, when do we ride to battle?" Gawain asked

"Soon, very soon I hope. Rome has yet to make an attack, and until then...we must stay in our place." Arthur stated

"Stay in our place? Arthur, the Romans are nothing but worms who will eat on human flesh if we as the birds do not grab and take our prize!" Tristan argued

"I side with Tristan on this matter, Arthur. We cannot wait, but we CAN fight." Lancelot declared

"Well as of this moment, our only hiding place is in the woods." Arthur remarked

"The woods?" Lancelot asked

"Indeed, there is a small cottage...abandoned most likely and that would be a perfect refuge for our families in case of battle but it is defintely not willing to hold no more than two people and if my people aren't safe, then I do not go to battle." Arthur explained, Lancelot began to ponder.

Evelyn went to Lancelot's bedchamber after supper, they shared an evening of seduction; as they both laid in bed, her topless body spread across his bare chest and her arm rested on his shoulder, his hand gently caressing her fingertips, but even then Evelyn could tell he was thinking on something.

"Are you all right?" Evelyn asked.

"I wish I knew. I'm excited and puzzled all at once, I don't know what to do." Lancelot said softly

"Has something happened?" Evelyn asked

"I may have found you refuge." Lancelot said after a beat

At dawn a rainstorm developed, meaning that no one was out of there houses for the time being; expect for Evelyn and Lancelot who snuck out of the castle and found a horse for Evelyn to ride, they arrived at the entrance to the city.

"Arthur told me that the cottage is on the outskirts of Camelot and not much further. This is the best horse in the stables and he can run as fast as the wind itself, but you don't have much time." Lancelot explained

"I'm not going without you." Evelyn said softly

"Darling, I swore I would find you refuge and I have and I am not going to stand by and watch you devour yourself in servitude." Lancelot cried

"But I love you, and I want us to spend our lives together forever and that will not happen if they discover that you helped me." Evelyn choked out.

"They won't." Lancelot said in a firm voice, he gave Evelyn a long kiss.

"I love you." Evelyn whispered, she mounted up on the horse.

"Pray for me." Evelyn said as she took hold of the reins.

"I am not one to pray, but if you say it will bring us back together. Then I will." Lancelot vowed as he stole another kiss.

Evelyn kicked the horse and took off towards the woods, Lancelot felt a tear roll down his cheek as he returned to the castle.


	6. Reveal It

Evelyn arrived at the cottage, she knew it would take a bit of work before it looked like a decent place to live. Evelyn spent the whole day cleaning the cottage, she took a brief nap for only several minutes at least; she loved hard labor at her own will rather than the king's. Four weeks later as she was brewing some stew she heard a knock at the door, she grabbed a chair and approached the door slowly; she gently creaked it open only to see Lancelot standing there.

"Lancelot!" Evelyn gasped for joy as she threw her arms around her beloved

"I only got away for a short time, but I wished to present you with this..." Lancelot showed Evelyn a snowdrop; she smiled and took it from him.

"It's lovely, thank you." Evelyn said politely as she kissed Lancelot

The two suddenly heard footsteps approaching, they could look and see two of Lancelot's fellow knights coming closer to them.

"Lancelot, where are you hiding?" A knight called out

"You must go." Evelyn urged

"I will come tonight, I promise." Lancelot vowed as he gave Evelyn another kiss

"I know you will." Evelyn said softly as she stroked Lancelot's cheek.

"Lancelot!" The other knight called out

"Go!" Evelyn whispered, the urgency in her tone had rose.

Lancelot raced off and left his loved one once more, Evelyn knew she would be with him that very evening but she couldn't help but feel her heart break.

Later that night, Lancelot snuck out of bed trying not to wake a sound-sleeping Tristan who had to share his room until it was rebuilt from a previous attack, Lancelot got dressed and fumbled around in the dark; tripping over chairs and tables, luckily Tristan would only flinch and fall asleep. Lancelot made it to the door, it let out a slight creak as he began to close it; Tristan peeked his eyes open.

"Lancelot?" Tristan asked wearingly, Lancelot had already dissapeared

Lancelot rode into the woods and to the cottage where Evelyn was waiting for him, she greeted him with a kiss and led him inside and over to the warm fire. He sat down in a chair as Evelyn sat at his legs, they held onto each other's hands as Lancelot let out a deep sigh.

"Tonight was a close one." Lancelot remarked

"And they'll get even closer. Lancelot...I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." Evelyn warned

"Place your hand over my chest." Lancelot ordered in a gentle, sincere voice

Evelyn placed her hand over Lancelot's chest, she could feel his heart beat against her hand; she smiled and laughed.

"As long as you are alive, and you are with me...I swear to you this day...I will never die." Lancelot vowed, he gave Evelyn a kiss

The two talked for awhile longer and then went outside and shared another night of seduction, they slept quietly under the stars for the night; Evelyn knew she was safe from Arthur's grasp as long as Lancelot was with her. It was dawn when they both woke up, Lancelot had his back laid against a tree as Evelyn rested her head on his chest.

"I suppose you must return to the castle." Evelyn said sadly

Lancelot nodded and stood to his feet, he helped Evelyn up and walked over to his horse; he turned back to his lover and gave her a long kiss.

"Stay well, my love." Lancelot whispered, he quickly mounted his horse.

"I'll pray for you." Evelyn stated.

Lancelot rode back to the castle, nobody was around; expect for a few servants, and of course Arthur was awake around this time of morning. Lancelot walked down the long corridor back to his bedchamber, he saw Tristan standing at the door with a stone face.

"Where were you last night?" Tristan asked

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked with a shrug of the shoulders

"You got out of bed and you did not come back until this morning, and I wish to know where you were." Tristan said solemenly

"Oh, I heard something outside and I got in a bit of a spruce." Lancelot explained

"But if you heard someone outside then why not wake me?" Tristan asked

"There was no need, it was only an animal and I went hunting afterwards. Believe me, Tristan...I would never lie to you." Lancelot cried

"I believe you." Tristan said quietly

"May I please turn down my sheets?" Lancelot asked

"Of course." Tristan nodded

Tristan knew something was wrong with Lancelot, if there was something outside he would have woken him just in case there were enemies around. Tristan knew Lancelot was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was.


End file.
